Sixteen (Rewrite version of The catfish and the ice cream)
by ripntear
Summary: Darwin was sick of his jealousy between Penny and Gumball. Although he couldn't keep his jealousy in control, instead he decided to isolate himself away from his brother and even to others. Though he didn't understand why Gumball's attention was all just about love unlike the friendship they have. Darwin however began to realize he's feeling the same towards a girl he's befriended.
1. A day of being no follower

**Hey to all TAWOG fans out there, this I represent to you is the rewrite version of 'The catfish and the ice cream' if you haven't seen that fanfic you may look it up on my other old other account 'ripntear045771' that's where the fanfic is.**

**So for now I say, this is rewrite the of that old TAWOG fanfic I did since that had quite a lot of plot errors and the writing I did on that one seemed kinda poor and lacked on effort so hopefully this one won't be as bad as the original one I made.**

**Now one last thing, the characters on the original version are still the same.**

**Now that being said, let's get this first rewrite chapter going!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball_**

* * *

"Sixteen"

_-A day of being no follower-_

Waking up on his fish bowl, Darwin found himself glancing at the window only to see endless drops of rain.

He stared for a complete moment about twelve to thirteen seconds as he watched rain drops from outside dripping down the window.

Feeling a bit of lack on energy to get up and off his fish bowl, Darwin had to urge himself to get up but the laziness was too much, it was too unstoppable for him to resist. He didn't know why, he didn't even had a clue, or maybe it's something why? He let himself on his fish bowl thinking and another moment of thinking passed, Darwin finally came to remember why.

He frowned and let out a small growl as he suddenly got his strength to get off his fish bowl.

Grabbing his towel and toothbrush, he headed to the bathroom without a word and afterwards got back to the bedroom to get himself ready for the day, of course, school on friday...

Walking down stairs, he found his family, mostly just Richard Watterson, his dad and his siblings Gumball and Anais sat around the table while his mother, Nicole Watterson prepares them breakfast.

"Morning son!"

His dad Richard said with a smile as he emmidiately noticed Darwin himself approaching.

"Hey, Mr dad."

Darwin simply replied, his smile given was as simple as his voice sounded.

Taking a seat next to his dad on the opposite side of the table, Anais raised a brow, looking at him in either curiosity or worriednes.

"Darwin, are you alright?"

She finally asked, couldn't help but ask the question away.

"Fine."

Darwin replied as he took a glance at the clock.

Gumball however was giving a concerned look.

"Hey, buddy... If you have a problem you can tell-"

"Said I'm fine."

Darwin cut Gumball off with a firm tone on his voice and his arms folding.

Gumball was a little taken back, but instead gave a weak smile and didn't said a word further, but it didn't stopped him looking at Darwin in worry.

Finally, Nicole came walking to them with the food ready, Darwin being first to assist himself with his breakfast, usually it will be Nicole serving them even their dad Richard but the quick movement Darling did surprised Nicole as she only raised a brow but didn't said a word.

No one said a word as breakfast went on quick with an awkward silence.

Saying goodbye to their parents before leaving for school, Darwin was set to walk out of the door only to hear his mother calling out to him.

"Darwin honey, are you alright dear? You seem...Off yourself."

Nicole began as she walked up to Darwin said who remained quiet for a moment.

"I'm fine, mom..."

Nicole rubbed her temples at that response. Of course, even if Darwin is adopted she still knows him very well as her son, so trying again she spoke.

"Sweety I'm your mother, you know if you have anything bothering you you know you can tell me."

Looking at his mother for a short moment, Darwin finally gave a small defeated sigh and replied.

"It's just... Gumball... We don't get to spend much time together like we used to..."

After the response was given to her, Nicole didn't asked why, she knew the reason. So instead, she got down on one knee and gave the orange catfish a comforting hug a mother can give.

"Mrs Mom..."

"It's okay sweety. It's just that... It's what happens when you're, with someone. You spend quality time with that person."

Darwin perfectly knew what his mother said. But he didn't wanted to say anything further about it.

"I'm sure sweety, Gumball will have time for you to hang out."

Finally letting go as she said it, Nicole gave a soft smile which Darwin only gave a nod in return.

"Now go on be on your way to school sweety."

Nicole said as she gave a Darwin a kiss on the forehead and a motherly smile.

Darwin of course being the sweetest the of the Wattersons gave his mother a hug before saying goodbye and heading out to the bus stop. Luckily, it finally stopped raining at this time of the morning. What a crazy world.

Walking on the bus stop and standing next to the other kids, Darwin heard the voice of his sister, Anais.

"So... Are you sure you're alright, Darwin?"

The voice of Anais showed concern, however she didn't looked at Darwin's eyes so it wouldn't look like she's seriously focused about her question, it would only make Darwin to avoid answering.

Darwin raised a brow at the question, eyes somewhat staring at Gumball who was talking to Penny, both smiling and laughing. Of course. They're together, and dating, and that obviously was the reason why he and Gumball doesn't get to spend time together hanging out.

A frown and a mumble under his breath, Darwin turned to Anais instead and replied.

"I'm fine. Just... Don't ask again."

There was a slight venom under the words said by his voice, making his little pink bunny sister taken back a little.

"Okay... If... If you insist."

Anais slowly said in reply with a hint of shaking.

She hasn't seen this side of Darwin before. Neither she'll even get used to it. She didn't liked it to be honest, so looking at her older brother one last time before the school bus finally arrives, she gave a mental sigh. She knew it'd be best to let Darwin be, for now.

Getting on the school bus, Darwin's eyes emmidiately set to Penny kissing Gumball on the cheek as they sat together.

He rolled his eyes and urged himself to walk pass the pair, his sister followed behind of course.

"Oh hey Darwin! You... Doing okay, buddy?"

Gumball began with a gentle smile as he watched Darwin pass by who completely ignored the question, not even bothering looking at him and his girlfriend.

Penny however noticed, though she didn't wanted to make things complicated since she knew by her observations that ever since she and Gumball started dating, Gumball's attention was more of focused on her. Although she never asked to be given the attention and always make it equal it to those he cared for, meaning Darwin of course, but the fact that Gumball always spend his time with her, it was clearly the obvious and only reason for Darwin's off character well being.

As he felt the eyes of Gumball and Penny's watch him pass by, Darwin montioned to an empty seat for Anais to sit it along with Bobert as he kept on walking towards the far end of the bus and took a seat alone.

Folding his arms firmly, Darwin only focused his eyes on the window seeing the views of houses as the school bus went on to get the other students of Elmore High.

_'Another lame day...' _Darwin thought to himself as he let out a small groan.

The bus stopping, a few more kids, Tobias, Banana Joe and Misami along with Carrie got on the bus followed by another girl named Sarah.

Watching the last others taking the last empty seats, Darwin began to grew uncomfortable at the sight that one of them may have to sit alone with him on the end of the bus as Misami and Carrie too the last empty seat with Tobias and Banana Joe taking the second last.

Sarah, of course, was left no choice but to quietly slip in and walk towards him on the empty seat at the back.

Gaining a look from Anais, Darwin saw his younger sister giving him a soft smile. Of course, she still worry though he can't blame her if she still does, she's his sister after all, and as for his brother, Gumball... The blue cat was busy enough to even give him small attention or even just give one glance as his full attention was on Penny. Doing stuff that makes him like an idiotic fool just to make his girlfriend laugh in which she does surprisingly.

"How ironic..."

Darwin mumbled with a frown only for another voice to speak.

"Um... Hi Darwin! Would you mind if I sit next next to you?"

Of course, Darwin turned his eyes to the ice cream girl, Sarah who had a blooming smile on her face. He didn't liked Sarah. He didn't know why, though it's probably because of her obsession with him and Gumball by writing her fanfiction stories about them. Though it does sound a little creepy, but the thought crossing Darwin's mind was, what if she just idolize them like that? He admit, he doesn't know her well either so, he didn't really know how to think of her aside from her obsession with him and Gumball.

"Um... Darwin? Hello earth to Darwin!"

Sarah spoke again jokingly with a small giggle.

Darwin in the middle of his thought of the ice cream girl was left no choice but to force a nod. He didn't considered thinking again with his thoughts, though he couldn't help but think about Gumball and Penny as he stared at the pair laughing with Penny giving Gumball another kiss on the cheek.

"It's like he's even and that funny..."

Darwin muttered as he gave Gumball a disgusted look.

"He does look funny to me, though sometimes he kinda looks like an... Uh... Idiot?"

Sarah's voice came to his hearing again with a giggle as she finally sat next to him.

Darwin turned back to Sarah who wasn't looking back, instead was writing on her notepad. Obviously one of her hobbies writing a fan made story.

Frowning, Darwin began.

"Don't tell me... That's a fanfiction about me and Gumball again?"

Sarah stopped writing on her notepad then set her eyes to Darwin.

Darwin raised a brow while impatiently waiting for a reply.

"Well..."

Sarah began as she let out a small giggle.

"...Not really."

Darwin's brow raised evenly in curiosity. That's new, normally Sarah has her eyes on him and Gumball for so long that she mostly wrote her stories on the internet just about them.

"Alright then... Just asking."

Darwin said then turned his eyes back to Gumball and Penny privately whispering jokes to each other and quietly giggling.

This made Darwin frown even more.

"Um... I see you're having a... Problem..."

Sarah spoke again, but her voice somewhat soft without a giggle.

"Yeah... I... Don't wanna talk about it..."

Darwin replied slowly not looking back at Sarah.

"Yes, of course... If you wish..."

Darwin emmidiately turned his head to the ice cream girl a surprised look in his face was shown.

Most of Sarah's ways of talking wasn't like that. It was just a happy moody sounding girl. That tone on her voice however wasn't. It was more off character, somewhat, giving symphathy? Darwin didn't know as he looked at Sarah who was looking back at him and finally a small smile came across her face.

"I... Don't want to creep you out like I once did... You and Gumball. So I figured I'd write a story about something else... If you're still wondering about this one I'm writing on my notepad."

Sarah said her smile never fades.

Darwin however didn't expected a soft smile would be escaping his lips.

"I... Don't mind... Not at all, Sarah."

Sarah let out a soft giggle and a small nod.

"Darwin... Is it bad? That, I'm in too deep in writing?"

Darwin who was glancing at Gumball and Penny hearing the question set his eyes back to Sarah.

"No. It's fine, as long as you're happy with it, others shouldn't judge you for what you're good at."

The way he said it as kind kinda simply said, Darwin made sure it'll answer her question and hopefully Sarah will go back to writing whatever it is her story she's working on.

Although Sarah didn't, instead was looking at Darwin with a soft smile.

"Okay... Thanks for telling. Maybe you're right, maybe I should just begin whatever idea for a story I have in mind."

Darwin lazily shrugged at that what Sarah said, alright he agreed but was too, lazy? Or he just couldn't admit it that agreed? It was confusing Darwin as Sarah, was now distracting him away from Gumball and Penny. Wait... He did wanted to get away from those two. Though he couldn't help but glance and watch them since there was no escape their reach to show him that they're spending time together thank Gumball spending his time with Darwin himself. But on the bright side, there's Sarah. Looking at her current state now, she doesn't seem like the Sarah before that would be obsessed about him and Gumball. She seems to be, normal? Maybe it's part of her he didn't know of, and that may be a good option to get away from his jealousy towards Penny being the one Gumball spends his time with.

Looking at Sarah who was closing her notepad, Darwin spoke.

"So what's the reason? Why, you don't seem like obsessed like you used to?"

Darwin asked as he took one final glance at Gumball and Penny. He's willing to take risks just to get over or at least distract his jealousy over the two as he set his eyes back at Sarah who seems surprised by the question. Though, shortly afterwards, she let out a soft giggle and replied.

"I'll tell you, at lunch."

Darwin however let out a whiny groan with Sarah giggling in the process.

* * *

**So that's it, the first chapter of the rewrite version of The catfish and the ice cream! **

**Although I'm supposed to write that story again and add it's new chapter but the thought of that's story's plot having quite a lot of error for me, I kinda had to leave that one out and made this rewrite, I think this is the only way how I can restart and proceed on this TAWOG fanfic I made. **

**Though it's a rewrite, I'm still currently working on a right plot for this story, but that set aside, I'll see what I can do if I can release the second rewrite chapter I'm this story since, this isn't the only story I'm writing on. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day/afternoon/evening :)**

**ripntear **


	2. I'll have Lasagna

**Hey to all the TAWOG readers there! Took me long enough to publish this due to the small time I could only put working on how this story might go as chapters can progress, I do not want this rewrite to become a bit that similar to the original version that I did. That one was a complete mistake.**

**Anyway, as a response to the only one reviewer of this story, so far, I'm trying to fix the grammar, though lacking in time is kind of a bit of a struggle to do so. And lastly, english is _not_ my first language so I'm not that sure if I'm really that good enough in english. **

**But anyways, here's the second chapter! :D**

* * *

_-I'll have Lasagna-_

Now in school and walking on the corridor, Darwin made his way to class, Sarah walking beside him, her attention somewhat focused on her notepad.

Darwin took a glance at her, an eye brow raised.

Getting quickly caught with the glimpse of his eyes, Sarah raised a brow before speaking.

"What? Is- Is there something on my face, Darwin?"

Darwin being speechless decided to find a excuse of his own to respond.

"Uh, no... Oh look, guess we're not late for class."

He emmidiately said the last part as they reached the door to Miss Simian's class.

"Mhm..."

Sarah rolled her eyes and entered the room after Darwin.

Seeing a few students already on their seats and Miss Simian still not in class, Darwin decided to take the seat at the far back, he wasn't feeling comfortable being surrounded by others, not with his current state he's dealing with.

Sarah however noticing him walking to the back of the class room and taking a seat alone raised a brow.

"Are you sure you're... Good there alone in the back, Darwin?"

Darwin who was about to take a seat stopped then turned to Sarah looking at him with a brow raised.

"Of course I am."

He said in remark and a slight bit of irritation on his face having to reply to her, making Sarah to shot him a small glare.

Although Sarah never does it much and not even once, but deciding to pick up her school supplies she set down on the armchair, she eventually made her way to the back towards Darwin.

"Ugh... Gosh, Sarah you don't have to sit here-"

"It's my choice sitting next to you."

Sarah remarked cutting him off as she set down her supplies on the armchair next to Darwin's right.

Darwin glared at her.

"I'm not looking for some attention Sarah so would you mind just let me be alone?"

Sarah glared back at him, making Darwin slightly lean back in surprise.

"Well don't blame me if I want to give you the attention that no one not even _your _brother Gumball bothers giving you even when you're isolating yourself!"

A few of the students had their eyes towards the direction of the pair but shortly shrugged it off and looked away.

"Ugh! what is it you really want? You want to give me attention so you can stalk me alone without Gumball? Quit your creepy habits Sarah!"

Darwin spat out with his arms raised in rage.

"If i wanted to creep out on _you, _I would've stalked you around the halls and on the way back home! Plus I'm telling you personally that I already burned the photos I've took about you and Gumball so technically I'm not stalking or creeping either both of you!"

Sarah glared daggers at him, her voice as she remarked at him had venom as she began taking her stuff from the armchair and began walking back to the first chair she was about to sit leaving Darwin in his own.

Darwin however grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back slightly.

In surprise and a small yelp, Sarah turned to him her eyes still glaring from what he said.

"What? You want to be left alone, right? Well, here I am giving you what you want."

Sarah said bitterly her glare never fading.

Darwin let out a sigh, then looked at Sarah in the eyes.

"I'm... Sorry... I didn't mean to say those..."

Sarah pulled her arm off Darwin's grasp and folded her arms on her chest, squeezing her books and notebook in it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am... I shouldn't have said those things..."

Darwin said a little sheepishly, his voice now becoming soft.

Sarah sighing afterwards, gave a nod.

"Apology accepted."

And with that she turned away about to walk back to the first chair she was taking.

"Wait..."

Darwin began, looking at Sarah who slowly turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

Sarah replied, her eye brow raised.

"Um... Would you- Would you mind... sitting next to me? Please?"

He fought the urge of blushing by the time he said it only to fail showing his face flush red.

Sarah gave a sigh shortly as it was then followed up with a nod.

"Sure... As long as you don't mind."

She said her voice mix of softness and fading bitterness.

Letting Sarah taking a seat next to him, Darwin sat on his armchair and began focusing his attention by looking through the window over his left.

"Are you... Alright? Darwin?"

Hearing Sarah's voice on a lightly soft tone, Darwin gave a small shrug, barely even being seen by Sarah.

He turns back to her with his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm going to ask you one question."

Sarah only stared back at him, her eyes on his with a raised brow.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

Darwin hesitated first and set his eyes on his desk then shortly looking back at Sarah in the eyes, he inhaled shortly before beginning.

"What would you do... If you're... Feeling lonely? I have no one to spend time here... I'm sure you can tell why."

He finished choking the last part as he stared at Sarah who seemed to have been slightly taken back by the question.

Looking down at his desk and closing his eyes with a small sigh, Darwin instead decided to forget of the question as seeing Sarah seems to be not into answering it, only to hear her soft inhaling.

Sarah slowly leaned back, eyes focused on Darwin before speaking.

"I would... Try to make friends. So that if I feel lonely from being distant from the first one... I have a second friend to spend time with..."

Darwin only remained quiet after what Sarah said, he reluctantly glanced at her shortly but eyes the same focused back looking through the window.

Sarah stared at him, eyes locked onto Darwin for what seemed like a good while only for various voiced and the voice of Miss Simian rang through her hearings.

"I want everyone on their seats! And what did I said about arriving on my class late!?"

Darwin managed to ignore the roaring voice of the ape teacher unlike Sarah who always shivered by the teacher and her attitude towards her students as she watches Miss Simian scowling on a few students. With one of the few or mostly the one being scowled at is Gumball.

Sarah never liked the attitude, she felt uneasy most of the time. So focusing her attention back on Darwin, she found him still staring through the window.

"Darwin?"

She began softly into a whisper.

Darwin didn't budge as he stayed motionless with his eyes focused through the window.

Sighing afterwards, Sarah turned her attention back to Miss Simian who was rambling about a school assignment that she had everyone to do and was now checking each of the students notebooks for their homework.

Surprisingly, not a word or sound, Darwin had his notebook on his desk open with his homework

Sarah opened her notebook to show her assignment once the ape teacher reaches the back of class to check theirs.

"Well, well... What is your excuse this time, Gumball?"

It was no surprise, that Gumball and sometimes with Darwin didn't do homework, but surprisingly for Sarah, she noticed Darwin just watching the blue cat being scold at by Miss Simian with a blank expression on his face.

Sarah only stared at him until he finally noticed her staring and turned his head to her.

"What?"

Sarah emmidiately shaking her head and responded.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting to see you actually do your homework that's all."

Though it was obviously a lie, Sarah almost jumped on her seat to see Miss Simian eyes on her notebook and picking it up with one hand to check her homework.

"Mhm... Eh, I won't expect much from you. Your homework seems like the same but otherwise fine, at least you've done homework. UNLIKE WATTERSON!"

The entire class with the exception of Darwin and Sarah began laughing at Gumball who seemed to have shrunk back on his seat until Miss Simian silenced them all with her roaring voice making everyone shrink back as well on their seats.

Putting down Sarah's notebook back to Sarah's desk, Miss Simian began to look at Darwin's notebook and in slight surprise as she cocked a brow, Miss Simian picked up the notebook and began checking the homework done.

"Hmm... Well isn't that surprising, that you've actually done homework right. Well this I could get used to, unlike some whom I get tired dealing with their excuses for no homework!"

Miss Simian turned to an embarrassed looking Gumball with a stern glare on her face by the time she said the last part.

Darwin only shrugged at the ape and watched silently as she went around the others in class to check for their homework

Closing his notebook and Darwin glanced at Sarah who was staring with a brow raised.

"What?"

Sarah's eyes blinked for a moment before realizing she has been staring at him making her blush.

"Um, sorry..."

She said sheepishly making Darwin rolled his eyes.

"So, care to tell me why you don't seem so obsessed?"

Darwin quickly followed up a question just to avoid the awkward that he sensed about to begin from Sarah's blush.

Sarah who seemed to also like moving to another different subject decided to go along, but didn't have the answer Darwin was expecting.

"Later at recess."

She said with a playful wink, in a friendly way.

Darwin frowned.

"Alright, whatever then."

He finally said before turning his attention away from Sarah.

Class didn't really had anything interesting in it during the whole time of Miss Simian's class. Mostly just the constant loud voiced ape speaking in front with more like a yell in front of everyone in class. Darwin was in no mood to any of the usual loud mouth of the ape teacher as his mind drifted away from the lesson and various thoughts began swarming his mind like a plague.

Knowing Miss Simian was too far to even care of the sight of himself not attached to the topic she's babbling about in class, Darwin couldn't help but dig the thoughts like a stocked pile of folders on a drawer, searching for a certain thought that he seemed to be keen on thinking about. Little did he wanted to, but remembering the thought, words, being said by his mother Nicole. _'It's what happens when you're with someone. You spend quality time with that person' _Darwin thought about the words stuck on his mind but the more he thinks of it, the more it leads him to thinking on Gumball spending his quality time with Penny.

Darwin frowned and let out a sigh but as quiet as possible as he can manage, he didn't wanted to get attention by it.

A quick glance at Gumball, who quickly threw a paper plane over to Penny when Miss Simian was writing on the blackboard speaking, Darwin watched as Penny with a soft giggle could be heard slowly unfolding the paper plane that seemed to be containing another one of Gumball's cheesy and possibly, lame flirty letters. In Darwin's oponion. He knew Gumball loved flirthing to Penny, even though they were already dating, the sight of the blue cat being flirty like how he was at first when trying to win Penny's heart, Darwin only looked at him in pure disgust.

Deciding to look away having enough of watching, but staring at Penny reading the letter from Gumball, Darwin frowned again, his face facing the desk, eyes somewhat confused where to focus on as his only view in sight was his opened notebook with a half finished note taken copied from the blackboard.

"Psst. Darwin, are you alright?"

Turning his head slowly to where the voice came from, Darwin came to see Sarah's obviously curious facial expression.

Staring at her for a moment in silence when studying her expression to see how she might react, all Darwin could see was pure curiosity.

Letting a slight irritated sigh out, Darwin finally spoke.

"I'm fine."

With that he turned his attention back to his notebook, and began to continue taking notes.

"Yeah, sure..."

Sarah's voice came through his hearings again and turned to face the ice cream girl once again.

Upon meeting her face not looking into her eyes, Darwin didn't saw the curious expression no more. It was somewhat a frown Sarah had on her face that he didn't even gave her proper response.

Seeing that her eyes were also looking straight into his, waiting for him to speak, Darwin let out a slight delay of sigh for it to be over.

"Fine... I'm not alright, okay? I'm not."

He said, the bitterness on his voice came to mix in his tone.

Sarah only frowned more, to Darwin's surprise.

"You know, if you'll keep acting like that, I won't be able to at least help you on that 'Personal Problem' you're having."

she said with a slight huff, eyes turning away from Darwin's.

"Why would you want to help me, exactly? Why for? Or is there something in return?"

Sarah turned her eyes back focused on his, serious this time.

"Everybody's talking about you. Gossiping how you, for some reason, obviously in one particular reason why, you're avoiding others around you."

She paused a quick glance towards Gumball for Darwin to get what she meant before continuing.

"Helping you is something I just thought of doing now. Not that I wanted or am expecting something in return, I have dealt stalking you. Not any more, if you're still implying that to yourself."

Sarah finished her statement, her voice having venom in it as she finished the last part of the statement.

Darwin slightly flinched by the sudden words said to him. He didn't knew what to think of it, neither make out of it either. He never saw this side of Sarah before, but the fact that herself saying just now, she thought of doing to help him on his personal problem made him think for a moment, leaving him in silence.

"Darwin? Darwin. Darwin, are you even paying attention?"

Darwin's eyes emmidiately blinked being pulled out of his thoughts hearing Sarah's voice spoke to him again.

Setting his eyes to hers and seeing Sarah with a raised brow and a patient look on her face, Darwin replied.

"Yeah, I heard...I'm not stopping you, if that's what you want to do. I just, don't feel that comfortable being around others, for now."

His voice as he said the last parts was between sighs as he slightly looked down, eyes on the desk.

"Darwin."

Sarah began, though seeing Darwin not looking back at her as she stared at him she knew the goldfish to be listening now.

"Darwin, I just thought that, you might need a friend. That's all. Although seeing you like this as if moping over something is really getting to people's attention but they choose not to bother you and give you space for as long as you'd like."

Sarah said, her voice as she spoke was becoming soft and friendly.

At this point, Darwin lifted his head back up eyes setting back to Sarah meeting hers and thinking of what she said.

"It's not like I don't mind, Sarah. I appreciate it, really I do. But..."

He paused then took a quick glance at Penny making Sarah notice and glance at the other as well before he continued.

"...It's kinda difficult. How I can't deal with it. Seeing my best friend, splitting his time in half. You know... Making me feel, sharing Gumball with someone..."

He then closed his eyes for a short moment. Inhaling then exhaling twice before opening them again only to meet Sarah's eyes staring at his with a patient look on them, a friendly sign of gesture that she's obviously ready to listen to any more that Darwin has to say, express, let out than just keeping it to himself.

Darwin was about to speak again when he took the cue on Sarah with intention of listening, only that's when...

_***RING!***_

The school bell rang in almost startling them both with Miss Simian with her usual not in the mood tone of a voice telling everyone in class to pass on their new homework she had assigned them doing by the next day of class.

Exchanging looks with Sarah, who gave a shrug and was packing her stuff on her backpack, Darwin began.

"So... I guess I'll be stuck with you today, huh?"

Sarah took a short glance at him, a brow raising up before zipping up her backpack close and turning her head towards him.

"It's up to you, Darwin."

She said softly a friendly smile forming across her face.

Darwin frowned for a moment before rubbing his temples. He knew there would be nothing good or interesting for today, like all the previous days he's gone to school struggling his jealousy over his brother and his girlfriend. He might as well stick with Sarah who seemed to be the only one in the mood or, idea of offering space of her own for him to take and join her.

"Alright. We can have lunch together."

He finally said, expecting a giggle from Sarah, the same excited giggle she does whenever she's either around him or Gumball. Although it was only her usual giggling during her obsession times towards them.

"Great! Let's go?"

Sarah replied with a soft friendly smile, obviously missing the giggle of excitement Darwin was expecting to.

Maybe this day might get a bit interesting. Being with someone he doesn't usually spend bit of time with, someone like Sarah whom he doesn't seem to find interesting, yet somehow seem to be off her own personality which does makes little interests. Maybe he could get used to this while trying to forget thinking about his jealousy and Penny. But what does he think of Penny, exactly? Jealousy? Distraction to Gumball? Someone with a shape shifting ability that gets Gumball's attention more than he does?

"Hello? Darwin? Earth to Darwin? Um... Daaarrrwiiin!"

Sarah's friendly and cheerful voice came to his hearing bringing him back to reality out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

Darwin said glancing around the classroom to realize only two of them are remaining inside, looks like Miss Simian herself took a break from yelling on those still left in class.

Walking out of the classroom with Sarah, Darwin kept his mind thinking about Penny, again, what does he think about her? Is she really that too much for him to be jealous? It's not like she's taking Gumball away now that they're dating. Though Darwin knew it wasn't right to be jealous of that someone making his brother happy, then again on the side note, it's making his jealousy overwhelm him, it's even got out of control with all himself isolating from others, it's completely not him being himself, until today. Maybe for now, for just one day? He can try to be Darwin Watterson again? At least having someone to talk to or hang out with other than Gumball wouldn't hurt to try.

"Darwin, are you okay?"

Turning his head to his right towards Sarah looking at him patiently as they walk on the school corridor.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He replied simply, trying his best to mask the thought in his mind.

Sarah lightly shook her head with her eyes closed for a short moment.

Darwin knew it. She can tell his lying.

"Ugh... Alright. I'm not. I'm not okay."

Sarah's expression became much softer, friendly patted him on the shoulder.

"You have other friends, Banana Joe, Tobias even Bobert. Is Tobias even really that close to you by the way?"

Her voice as she spoke was calm soft friendliness was in it, even making Darwin smile weakly on the last part of her sentence.

"What?"

Sarah asked while raising a brow.

Darwin's smile gently grew not too big of a smile but not too weak either, just right enough to be called a smile.

"Nothing, it's just that it's me who's not close to Tobias. He's a friend too but, I'm not labeling him 'Close' enough unlike Gumball."

Sarah smiled softly on his reply.

"I know. Everybody knows that Gumball will always be number one closer to you."

Darwin kept his smile on as he with Sarah began putting their stuff on their lockers.

"Well at least I made you smile today. It's been like, a while since anyone see you smile."

Sarah spoke again as she softly giggled.

"Yeah, and I might've forgot when was the last time I last smiled."

Darwin added with a lazy shrug while closing his locker.

"For two and a half month of Gumball and Penny dating and you feeling left out? I have no doubt you might forget on some things."

Sarah said, her soft friendly smile never fading.

"Well, at least now I'm smiling. Thanks for that, I guess."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm only here with you because we're having lunch together, but really I'm not bothering you at all."

She said her friendly smile fading shortly before coming back up across her face.

"Wait Sarah I'm not thinking of you... You know. Being obsessed again, right now."

Darwin said looking at her eyes with a sign of trust in it.

"No it's fine, Darwin. I'm not saying you're thinking that, it's me just wanting to clarify it to you so you won't feel uncomfortable around me or whenever I'm around. I did said I don't want to creep you and Gumball out back at the bus earlier right?"

She said softly with her smile still on.

"Yeah. But, I might get used to you being like this, honest. So you don't need to worry if you're thinking that I'm thinking that."

Darwin said, eyes focused on Sarah's with a reassuring tone and smile.

Not a minute afterwards, Sarah finally nodded.

"At least you're smiling. Everyone would've wanted to see you smile although no one wanted to bother you, neither me from the start. It was a coincidence that I didn't got a seat earlier back on the bus on the way here to school so I sat with you."

Darwin patted her shoulder and smiled softly both in a friendly way.

"But now I'm glad that coincidence happened. You kinda made my day with me smiling, and me having to have lunch with someone else being you. I won't feel lonely at least for a change today."

Now seeing Sarah smiling softly in return, Darwin continued to change the subject.

"So what do you want for lunch today?"

Sarah giggled softly and replied.

"A Burger is okay, but on the side note, I'd like ice cream as well."

She said with a giggle, Darwin couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What about you, Darwin?"

Darwin smiled softly and replied with a final decision for his lunch today.

"I'll have Lasagna."

* * *

**And there on have for chapter 2! Now to sit back and take another time I can have in spare to work on this, although I should've taken a other approach on how Darwin and Sarah should've interacted to each other than how they did on this chapter, I guess I'll have to revise that out for the next chapter *shrugs* but anyway that is all for this chapter and thank you for reading as I will be up for another chapter once it's out! **

**ripntear **


	3. Stuck

**Third chapter! Now we're progressing in this, but this is only a short one for now. Sorry for that, but since this story is only 10 chapter story, I figured I might as well take this slow. Yes this is only a 10 chapter story, I spent most of the free time I have working on the plot for this story more than my other stories in progress so far. So with all the hand written chapters, plot and everything for this story cleared up, all I have to so is publish chapters. But that, still isn't an easy thing to do for me. It's not really. LOL**

**Anyways here is chapter 3 enjoy! **

* * *

_-Stuck-_

The cafeteria was as its usual everyday mood, but for Darwin, he seemed to have forgotten about minding the environment around him.

Sitting on a table across Sarah, he quietly ate his lasagna. Of course, he couldn't help but feel like raising a brow in annoyance whenever he notices Sarah glancing at him.

Taking a sip of his soda, Darwin finally set his eyes at the ice cream girl.

"What?"

Sarah, with a dumbfounded look on her face asked as she chew on her burger.

"You've been glancing up on me. Don't lie. I counted you've glanced seven times now.

Darwin replied a little bitterly, causing Sarah to slightly blush.

"Oh, um... Sorry..."

Sarah emmidiately said in apology, her tone sounding sheepishly from embarrassment.

Darwin shrugged it off in return before deciding to continue eating his lasagna.

Taking a glance at Sarah who was obviously enjoying her burger, Darwin however decided to watch her eat for a moment as he continued finishing his food.

Seeing Sarah looking at him directly in the eyes, she raised a brow before questioning him.

"Mmm, now you're staring at me. Why? Hmm?"

Her questioning was almost sounding not as annoyed neither insult, but much rather, teasingly.

"Hey, I'm just curious. Seeing you enjoying that burger and stuff, I thought you like ice cream."

Darwin replied, almost as if starting an argument.

Sarah's brows furrowed in surprise, then a quick frown before replying.

"You probably don't know, that burgers are my favorite."

Darwin being finished with his lunch decided to scratch the back of his head.

"Hm, I actually did thought you like ice cream more..."

He said simply as he decided to take another sip of his soda.

"Why? Is it because I'm an _ice cream _myself?"

Sarah questioned, almost as if a remark with a roll of her eyes.

Raising his hands in defense, Darwin replied, his brows furrowed in surprise.

"Hey I didn't know okay? Plus, how was I supposed to know that? It's not like we hang out that often."

Darwin said defensively.

"We've never really hang out. Not once."

Sarah said simply as she finally finished her last bite on her burger, now starting to eat a vanilla flavored ice cream with a flat bottom cone.

"We _are _now."

Darwin said correcting her.

Sarah in return, gave him a sour expression.

"We're _just _having lunch together. It's not hanging out."

Darwin frowned at that.

"Oh really? Then tell me what's the difference between hanging out and having lunch together."

He finally argued.

"Simply said? Hanging out, going to places together, _this _we're doing, we're just having a simple lunch together."

Sarah replied, her tone sounding almost as if she didn't really cared about her statement.

After she finished her ice cream, Darwin only remained quiet as he watched her take a sip of her soda.

"Hm? What's wrong, Darwin?"

Sarah asked after taking large gulps on her soda.

"This is not a date. Right?"

A stupid question to ask, Darwin had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Sarah being surprised had her eyes blinking rapidly with a small blush and her emmidiately began shaking her head.

"Of course not! Oh gosh we're just eating lunch together, Darwin!"

She said, her voice a bit squeaky and almost stammering on her words.

"Hey I'm just asking! No need to overreact!"

Darwin replied quickly, his face a little red.

"I'm not overreacting, I'm just trying to clarify it for both of us..."

Sarah said softly, her voice still a little squeaky.

"Well, that's good to know, I guess..."

Darwin replied, his voice low and face flushed red.

Feeling a bit of awkwardness now, Sarah came up with the idea of changing the subject quickly. As to not be uncomfortable with Darwin.

"You know, I'm not really that as boring as everyone thinks. If you want, we can talk about why I'm not so obsessed anywaymore."

Sarah said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh that, I've clearly forgot about that! Yeah at the bus earlier... Wait, we gonna talk about it now?"

Sarah let out a soft giggle and replied.

"Well, if you want."

She said with a small shrug and smiling softly.

Darwin only shrugged in return and replied.

"Why not? I could use some company, too."

"And I'd figure you'd say that!"

Sarah said with a huge grin on her face.

Darwin only shrugged it before speaking.

"Well, I'll hear it now."

Sarah grinned wider and slowly leaned forward.

"I quit cheerleading."

She said in her casual voice, her tone almost as if in excitement.

Darwin's eyes went wide in surprise, his furrows raised high from what he just heard.

Of course, even though he didn't hang out much with Sarah, he like most of the others in Elmore high knew the loner passionate fiction writer was part of the cheerleading squad for the football team. It was rather strange than to say weird that she left her cheerleading squad, but for what exactly did she left it for?

Looking at Sarah with now only a raised brow, Darwin saw her expression as if being back a hidden excitement.

"Isn't it great, Darwin?"

Sarah asked, a soft giggles following her question.

"Why? I mean, why did you quit cheerleading?"

Asking it made Sarah shoot him a confused look for a second but afterwards, Sarah smiled gently and replied.

"For soccer."

She said, her smile becoming a grin.

"Soccer?"

Darwin repeated, his surprised look that he had became a bit of nostalgia, a little.

He was into soccer, though gumball doesn't seem into the sport but the times alone he spent without his older brother, Darwin had fun times alone kicking a soccer ball. His mom, Nicole even saw him a talent in it as he secretly played on his own and bought him his own soccer ball, that Darwin himself doesn't show to Gumball much. As much as Darwin loved spending time with Gumball, he did admit, that he does get boring sometimes on their usual routine of hanging out, and soccer became his great companion as passing time alone.

"Darwin?"

He heard Sarah's voice again. Looking back at her his eyes blinked for a moment before giving a reply.

"Oh wha? I mean, you quit cheerleading, for soccer?"

Seeing Sarah giggled, she nodded at him.

"Yup. I've been practicing with the soccer team for a week now. The cheerleading squad weren't pleased, especially when seeing me on my uniform."

Sarah said almost excitingly, but her tone changed to somewhat of guilt by the end of her last parts on her sentence.

Darwin looking at her for a moment then sighed before replying.

"I bet they're jealous. They're only cheerleaders."

He said with a reassuring tone.

Sarah slightly surprised by it furrowed her brows.

"They are?- I mean, no I bet not, I mean... I've been cheerleading longer than I've been on a soccer team."

She looked down for a moment after.

"Well, soccer is fun."

The word _fun _slipped out of Darwin's mouth as he himself had his eyes widened in surprise saying it.

Sarah on the other hand smiled softly.

"Indeed it is. Much like writing a fanfiction."

Looking at her in surprise, Darwin raised a brow.

"So let me get this straight... You've been into soccer, secretly huh?"

He asked and before expecting anything for an answer from her, Darwin was surprised yet again to see her actually giving a shy nod.

"Y-yeah..."

Sarah replied, her face slightly red a bit embarrassed.

"That sounds cool. Really."

Darwin said simply, but deep down he meant it.

"Wait, really?"

Sarah asked, her eyes blinking in surprise.

Darwin gave a nod and a sincere smile, even though his smile was onlg small and barely, Sarah saw his sincerity in it.

"Thanks, Darwin."

She said before standing up and picking up her now empty tray.

Raising a brow and picking up his tray as he also stood up, Darwin asked.

"Wait Sarah where are you going?"

"Practice. It's nice having lunch with you but I gotta go practice now."

Darwin gave a skeptic look and replied.

"The soccer club practice is only during Saturday's. Most of the practices done on every week is just about the football team of the seniors."

Darwin said, bitterness in his voice. Not that it was for Sarah, it was just his dislike for the football. He always hated the attitude of the seniors on the football team, then again, he had never heard of them picking up on anyone on the soccer team despite almost everyone is picked up by the football bullies.

Looking at Sarah, Darwin spoke.

"They hate other sports club practicing on the field when they're on practice."

Sarah snorted before giving a reply.

"Like heck that'll stop me. I'm playing soccer if I want."

She said confidently, her voice sounding serious.

Being surprised again, Darwin had his eyes blinking.

"Something I can relate. I play soccer too, as my past time."

Sarah gave him a surprised look.

"R-Really?"

Darwin smiled softly and nodded.

"Mrs mom even bought me my own soccer ball on my 14th birthday. She knows I love soccer too."

Sarah grinned and replied.

"Well if that's so, how about you come along play soccer with me?"

She asked, her brows wiggling with a small tease.

Darwin frowned, he didn't liked the teasing, but he did liked the offer of coming along and play soccer. But thinking of Gumball, he then reconsider his thoughts of coming along. But why would he not? It's not like he's got anything better to do alone, right? Gumball is spending his time with Penny. Penny. The girl Darwin's jealousy overcome him.

Looking at Sarah, Darwin wasn't sure of his decision yet. Either he accept or refuse the offer.

"Darwin? Are you alright?"

Sarah asked gently, he'd voice so soft as she waited for a reply.

Darwin couldn't reply. His face showing an expression of one that tells he's struggling with making a simple decision.

Sarah raised a brow for moment, then her eyes softening as she stared at Darwin almost sympathetically.

"You don't have to think about... _her._"

She said softly, her tone was low and gentle as she said it.

Darwin looked up at her, eyes meeting Sarah's showing the jealousy. Sarah could see it. She can see the jealousy that was hidden on the wearing eyes as if, seeking company, any company. From anyone.

"Darwin... Let's go."

Sarah gently said, her eyes softly staring at Darwin's with a gentle comforting smile. One that Darwin for sure needs.

Darwin seeing her smile sighed, then slowly, he gave a slow nod.

"Okay..."

He replied, his voice almost as if there was no sound into it.

"Great. I know now just what to keep you distracted."

Sarah said softly, her gentle smile still on.

Raising a brow in confusion Darwin asked.

"What's that?"

Sarah let out a soft giggle and replied.

"Soccer silly. Let's go play soccer."

A small, weak smile came across Darwin's face and a slow nod.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Quite a short one I know, but next chapter i assure you readers will be longer, but**** since that's all for this chapter I'll see you readers on chapter 4 and hope you stay tuned for it! **

**ripntear **


End file.
